My First Christmas
by Salvia Tanima
Summary: Maron's first Christmas, when... please read and review. He-he


*Hello there, everyone. First of all thank you very much for the wonderful reviews I received for  
'Bewitched Wedding Dress' (yeah, maybe the title is not a very appropriate one, but it's kind of  
too complicated to change...bla,bla). So there for I'd like to thank to Ayami-chan, Magic Fairy (Ich  
habe deine story mit Ame und Aquelda gelesen. Es ist wirklig sehr interessant, mach weiter, und   
vielen Dank fur dein 'review') and of course to Kat (I wasn't really interested in the stealing, so I  
ended it pretty fast, as for Maron being more upset... well it was my first KKJ story, I wanted to  
finish it soon, to know wheteher you readers out there like it or not ^_~).  
Standard disclaimers apply: the characters don't belong to me, I just borrow them, for a while (a  
longer while maybe).  
This story takes place after the last episode, which by the way I haven't seen, but I asume that they defeated the Devil, and that they lived happilly ever after, so I've read. At least in the manga they do.  
Even get married. If I'm wrong, then would you please tell me what happened. But for the sake of this story, just imagine it is like I said. Thaks in advance.  
Please read and review.  
Ja ne,  
Salvia  
  
________________  
My First Christmas  
By Salvia Tanima  
________________  
  
She was running fast and silently. No one seemed to notice her, though the street was quite crowded,  
full with people, and she wasn't exactely invisible. It was Christmas Eve and everyone was busy   
getting home to his/her family. No one had time for her.   
  
She knew that. It had been like that for the last seven years, so she sort of got used to this, and didn't  
really mind it. Of course she was lying to herself, but she couldn't afford being weak. Not her, she  
had an important mission, and it was given to her by The Lord himself. Once, just once she let her   
feelings take over, and she almost died... No! She was not weak... On the contrary, she was strong...  
serious... matchless...marvelous...cheerful...and not to forget courageous. Well yeah, at least she was  
*supposed* to be all this, but she wasn't quite sure if she really was. In fact if she had really been,   
then she wouldn't be running to... yes, good question. Where *was* she running? She was just   
running... just for the sake of it... too bad she couldn't transform into Jeanne, it would've been more  
fun...but right now she didn't want to ruin the Christmas of the whole police department... Meanwhile  
she stopped in front the window of a clothing store. Looking over to see the exposed night dresses,  
she couldn't help but stare at it. It weren't the twinkling, long, trendy dresses, it was a little girl, about  
ten. She was with both of her parents, apparently shopping, and she was dragging them from one  
cloth to another, seemingly not managing to decide on one. She suddenly felt like crying... But why?  
She sould've got used to it long ago, but.. Yes, there's always a 'but'.   
  
She was only ten, when her parents had left her, and since then she had always been awfully lonely.   
True, she had Miyako, Subaru and their parents, but that just wasn't the same. Even now she still  
envies her, altough she's her best friend. Every day Miyako would come out calling "I'm out mom,  
see you later", and her mom would come out and scold her friendly "Now, now Miyako. You're a  
high-school student and still can't tie your bow properly", and she'd tie it once again, while Miyako   
would be moving impaciently, but she's thankful. Her mother didn't do that... She recalled faintly a  
long lost time, when she was hurrying to the playground, and her mom had stopped her to comb her  
hair a little, but that was so long ago... It didn't even seem real... Maybe it had just been one of those  
dreams, she was having once in a while, of herself and her parents being and doing things together.  
  
And now? Right now she was alone... Again... True, she was asked to come to a Chritmas party  
Todaji-san and his family were attending, with is colleagues, but she knew she would've felt like an  
intruder... Yamato had also asked her to attend a party at his Granfather's, but she declined. All those  
rich and prissy people made her sick. And sadly enough Yamato was trying desperately to become   
one too. He thought he would impress her... Why? She was clueless... Maybe he was thinking Chiaki  
did that too...Yes, Chiaki, in fact her only friend, boyfriend to be more specific. She loved him, and  
that's why she nearly threw him out of her apartment as he wouldn't spend the Christmas with his  
father, because of her being alone. She loved him too much, and she like Dr. Kaiki too. Sometimes  
he would act rather strangely, and funny, but he still loved his son genuinely (AN: Some say Chiaki's  
father would be crazy. I think it's too harsh. He's clumsy, maybe, and etremely funny, I'll say).   
  
So to sum up all her present activity, she was pitying herself and was trying desperately to reassure  
herself, once again, that she wasn't alone... Just that she knew others had *other* things to do. After  
all she wasn't the centre of the Universe.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Are you sure you can manage this alone?" Dr. Kaiki asked his son doubfully.  
"Yes! For the hundreth time, yes! In fact I'm going to take the elevator, so It's not that hard. Why   
can't you understand this?" Chiaki replied annoyed.  
"I just can't understand why you want a tree *here*? I thought you'd be staying home, now".  
"Well you thought wrong", he replied dragging the heavy tree behind him," Plus the tree is not for   
me".  
"Who is it then for?"  
"Maron, obviously. Her parents are abroad, Miyako and her family are attending another party...   
actually maron herself isn't home, but she'll come, and this is my surprise for her", he sighed heavily  
as he reached the elevator, and after catching his breath," You know if I think more you could be  
helpful. I think I'd need some help to decorate it. That is what you are carrying there, by the way", he  
pointed towards five big boxes his father was carrying.  
  
Eventually they managed to pull the tree into his apartment, without being noticed by anyone, well, if   
one doesn't count the fact that most of the neighbous were gone to celebrate Christmas at their   
parents. Chiaki quickly dragged the huge tree to the balcony, with his father following.  
  
"What now? You don't have a key to her apartment", Dr. Kaiki looked at him curiously.  
"I don't need one", he said leaning the tree against the wall," She left her blcony door open", he said  
and lightly hopped into her balcony," Now give me the tree".  
  
Altough his father was very good at decorating Christmas trees, Chiaki kept critisizing him, not   
wanting to become too sentimental. Eventually the they got the tree decorated nicely with elegant candle shaped lights, and a pretty angel with beautiful white wings, as Chiaki had insisted on it.  
  
"I'd say it looks nice", Dr. Kaiki commented as he inspected their work.  
"Uh-huh. Not bad", he had to acknoledge it," Well now to get her presents, under it", he said and quickly went to his apatment to fetch them.  
  
He returned with three elegantly packed boxes and placed them under the tree, admiring the sight.  
  
"Looks okay", he inspected it.  
"So, I think I'll better leave you alone, Maron should come home by now", he said hopping into his son's apartment," Well, have a Merry Christmas, and hopefully next year I'll you both over at the villa,  
engaged of course", he winked at his son.  
"Huh? Yeah, you will", he smiled at his father," And hopefully you're still single", he added as an afterthought.  
  
As he returned to the dark room, dimly lit by the electric lights of the tree her heard the sound of a key being placed in the door, and quickly put some soft Christmas carrolls.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Maron put her key into the door and unlocked it. She entered sighing heavily. Usually she would call out "Tadaima!" and Finn would fly up to her and greet her warmly. But Finn, was not there, so there was no need to announce her being home.   
  
Just then she noticed soft Christmas music playing, and she quickly slipped her shoes off and went closer. There was a huge (AN: well as huge as it can be in an partment like hers) Christmas tree, tastefully decorated, dimly lit with many sparkling electric lights. The whole sight was wonderful. She  
had never seen such a beautiful Christmas tree since she was a little child. Not knowing what to do, she was just standing there and admiring it, when she suddenly felt to playful arms slip around her  
slim waist.  
  
"Like it?" Chiaki whispered into her ear.  
"It's wonderful. Arigato Chiaki-kun", she said awed.  
"I'm glad you like it", he chuckled lightly," Merry Christmas, love", he said kissing her cheek with a mischievious glint in his eyes.  
  
He released her waist and took her hand, guiding her toward the tree. He abruptly sat down on the floor, pulling her down along with him. Then he reached ahead for one of the presents and handed it to her.  
  
"This is for being such a brave girl", he smiled.  
"Ooh, my. Is this big!" she opened it startled and found a wonderful porcelain doll, imaging kaitou Jeanne," This is nice", she smiled.  
  
The next present was a beautiful evening dress, and then a diamond necklace.  
  
"I thought it would only fit an angel like you", Chiaki smiled at her.  
"Oh? In that case I think I have just the right thing for you", she stood up and ran into her room, and reappeared with three presents as well, and handed them to him smiling.   
  
The first one was a guide on propper manners, and he smirked at this.   
  
"You should read that. Only half of it. It would help you", she teased.  
"I'm not sure if I want to, but who knows", and he leaned forward, cathing her lip on his.  
  
She struggled at first but then gave into it, and he just pulled her closer, wrapping one had tightly around her waist. His tongue gently slipped into her welcoming mouth, as she responded with equal passion. He then began lowering her on her back, and carressing her tigh sensually. She instantly flushed, and pushed his slightly off her.  
  
"What about the other presents?" she asked faking hurt.  
  
He grabbed for them, revealing a nice black tuxedo, and a wonderfully sculpted sword.  
  
"Now these are presents. I think I could use this sword".  
"That why I gave it to you. I think you'll look nice with it", she smirked.  
"Guess so... Now where were we?" he asked smiling at her flushed face," You know, dad said he wanted us both, next year to spend the Christmas at his villa... engaged... so let's do something about it, ne?"  
"Well, if you put it that way...", and he was leaning on her again, kissing her passionatelly.  
  
And she knew her Christmases would never be lonely. Not anymore, now that she had Chiaki, her Prince Charming, her knight in shiny armour... HIM, the one each girl dreams of.  
  
'Arigato Kami-sama, for giving me my first Christmas.... Amin'.  
  
THE END  
  
___________  
Puh-leeez review. Tell me if you like it or not. And I'll be eternally grateful. Thanks in advance. I'm planning another story (with more chapters, but not too much- some six-seven most) with Yamato's feelings for Maron and others. Untill then I wish you all a MERRY CHRISTMAS and an extremely HAPPPY NEW YEAR.  
Salvia. 


End file.
